memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Burgoyne 172
| Name = Burgoyne 172| Gender = Dual-gendered| Species = Hermat| Temporal Displacement = 2373 to 2374 by the slingshot effect| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Chief engineer, | Assign = Executive Officer, | Rank = commander| Insignia = 50px|Starfleet insignia. |Father = Burgoyne 171 |Mother = Burgoyne 171 |Children = Xyon (with Selar) }} :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Burgoyne 182. Burgoyne 172 was a Hermat Starfleet Officer serving in the mid to late 24th century. S/he served as chief engineer of the under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, and as First officer of the under Calhoun. Burgoyne 172 was born on planet Amphibalus III to just one parent, Burgoyne 171. Unlike most of hir dual-gendered people, Burgoyne was sociable and outgoing. Most Hermats have difficulties dealing with members of other species. Starfleet Early Career In the year 2368, Lieutenant Burgoyne was assigned to the engineering section of the when s/he was assigned to assist a J'naii doctor named Dorvan in stopping a malfunction Federation probe that was wreaking havoc on the planet Damiano. ( ) By the year 2371, Burgoyne was the assistant chief engineer of the USS Excalibur under Chief Engineer Argyle and Captain Morgan Korsmo. During a shore leave on Argelius II, Burgoyne had a chance encounter with Starfleet legend Montgomery Scott and was given a hallucination inducing gem by an ex-lover named Sharanna who felt used by Burgoyne and hir amorous nature. ( }}) Burgoyne became Chief Engineer of the Excalibur in 2373, after the deaths of Argyle and Korsmo at the hands of the Borg. ( ; ) Calhoun and Selar Starfleet gave command of the Excalibur to Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, and assigned the Excalibur to relief and humanitarian duties in Sector 221-G, the old Thallonian Empire. Burgoyne was immediately attracted to the ship's new chief medical officer, a Vulcan woman named Selar. When Selar seemed uninterested in hir attentions, Burgoyne had a brief relationship with Lieutenant Mark McHenry. Selar resisted Burgoyne's advances for some time until, while suffering from the fires of pon farr, she gave into the mating instinct, and chose Burgoyne to sate her needs. ( ) When Selar became pregnant with Burgoyne's child and attempted to raise him on Vulcan as a Vulcan citizen, Burgoyne took hir case to both the Hermat Directorate and the Vulcan Judgement Council to no avail. Burgoyne eventually convinced Selar to raise the child, Xyon (named for Captain Calhoun's son), together on the Excalibur. ( ) First Officer When the USS Excalibur-A was commissioned in 2376, Calhoun asked Burgoyne to be his first officer and Burgoyne accepted. Burgoyne served in the position throughout the Gateways Crisis, the battles with the Beings in 2376, the war with the Selelvians and the Tholian Assembly in (approximately) 2377 and 2378, and the Excalibur's journey to the gelatinous realm of the Bolgar and the Teuthis in 2379. ( ) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:Starfleet commanders Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Hermats Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)